Loving Secrets
by Chaeann Bourne
Summary: Bella is Carlisle's older sister, but only he and Edward know that. Bella and Edward haev a secret past that not even Carlilse knows about. What happens when the secrets begin to spill out. Abnd what about Edward and Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Carlisle are brother and sister. They grow up together and live together as vampires. Aro is their cousin by blood. Bella and Carlisle split up when Carlisle chooses to go to the new world. Bella leaves as the Spanish Influenza hits. Carlisle stays in the new world and creates his family never telling them of Bella, his only sister. What happens when they met in Forks, Washington during the time of the book?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Goodbye Little Brother**

* * *

**The light shines through the window of our small home. Carlisle smiles at me as I walk through the doorway leading into the small kitchen. Standing in the doorway was a young human boy. He was tall with hair the color of a penny. I smiled and looked to Carlisle. **

"**Isabella this is Edward, my newest intern. I told him to stop by today seeing as we both have off and learn some of my tricks." Carlisle winks quickly to me, much to quick for Edward human eyes to catch. **

**Carlisle is actually my younger brother by blood. He is exactly one year and eight months younger than me. He was turned on his birthday by our Uncle who just so happens to be Aro's father as well. I love Carlisle to death and I'm impressed with his control. He has no gifts but I do. I have a shield and I can also reproduce. **

"**Carlisle I'm going out for today but I also must see our cousin about something I heard." I smile and begin to whisper. "I will be back in two days because I'm running to get their which will take around a day. I will stay with them for about a day and come straight home. Good-bye little brother." **

"**Well have a safe trip Bells." I nod and walk out. I walk straight towards the woods and break off into a steady run as soon as I hit the think woods. I walk in slowly and smile as I see the familiar walls of our new born home.**

"**Oh Aro!" I call out opening his office door.**

"**Hello Isabella dear. How are you my cousin? Would you like to come into the Crown chamber with me. You made it just in time we are actually discussing the vampire's in Paris at the moment and I take it that's what you're here for seeing as it's getting closer to home." Aro say walking beside me towards the crown chamber.**

"**Very impressive cousin. Yes that is what I'm coming to speak with you about. Also Carlisle and I are going to the new world. We plan to begin living in Chicago. Seeing as the Influenza is beginning to get worse here. I will only stay to see that my brother is in safely and will be fine. I'm actually planning on traveling around the world to see our friends. Sure you don't need a vacation?" I smile at our family banter.**

"**I'm sure cousin dear. Ah brothers. It seems we have a visitor concerned about the same thing we are." Aro takes a seat as Jane pulls up another thrown for me.**

"**Thank-you Child." I say looking at my cousin.**

"**Now Isabella we assure you that this threat must be taken care of." Aro says smiling at me with all honesty in his eyes. Caius I'm not sure about.**

"**Ah yes cousin I trust you. This is getting out of hand and you don't want your family to get hurt. If the vampires expose them selves then Carlisle and I are exposed as well. Yet another reason we are moving." I smile and turn to the doors as Alec come sin with a letter from Carlisle.**

"**Miss Isabella. Your brother has sent a letter for you through your messenger." I nod slowly confused and I take the note from my favorite guard member. **

**Bells,**

**We Have a huge problem. The influenza is hitting the states and they need me over there pronto. We leave in three days. I will pack your belongings and send them to our house in Forks, Washington. You needn't stay there but I really must go. I found out that Edward and his family are moving to Chicago as well so he can work there and help with the flu. **

**With love,**

**Carlisle**

**I sigh and look to my family.**

"**Cousin I'm sad to say that I can not help you with this ordeal. I must be with my brother for his move then I will return. Deal with this before I get back please? I will be back in two years." I smile and flee out the back entrance darting towards my home. I reach there quickly and run into my brother.**

"**Hello Isabella dear." He says hugging me as Edward walks in holding a box.**

"**Hello Isabella, back so soon I see." He smiles crookedly and walks away.**

"**I ran brother as soon as I got your letter." I smile and begin to pack as well. My bedroom is packed within the day and We are boarding the Volturi boat in no time with our belongings. A guard member that can teleport is with us and he will send everything back to our oldest house in Forks, Washington. He will hide it in a special basement that is hidden in our house about thirty feet below ground. Only I know about it because I built it before Carlisle arrived at the house. We go by our mother's maiden name, Swan, but Carlisle will go by our father's last name Cullen in the New world. I smile at my brother and walk away into the kitchen where all our blood is stored. It's animal blood because we couldn't drink human blood it makes me ill and Carlisle feels like a monster if he drinks human blood. **

**The days pass and soon we are in the new world on our way to Chicago. The guard member left and I smile at my young brother's eagerness. Carlisle always was the one to be more excited about things. I'm more calm and content just following him. He's my little brother and I watch out for him but what will happen when he gets a wife and leaves me? Well I won't be around much longer I have plans for my life. Carlisle and I agreed that we would only be together until he goes to the new World for the final time. Which means he is going to settle down soon. My little brother is growing up and I'm proud of him. **

**Carlisle you know I'm going to be separating from you soon and I would not like you family to know of my existence. If I ever stop at your house which I probably won't I will be part of the Volturi am I clear little brother. If the day comes when I want to tell you family when you have one I will do it. I love you but do you understand that I must leave?" I look at my brother expectantly. **

"**Yes I understand sister. WE really must grow up shouldn't we?" I laugh and hug my brother.**

"**Little brother I will only stay for a few days but I love you very much." I laugh and look at his beautiful face. God he looked like mother. Same straight, blonde hair. Me on the other hand have dad's curly brown hair. I touch his face softly and look out the window of our carriage. **

**We arrive within the day and begin to unpack. I stay for a few days until the influenza hits and then I take my leave. I wonder how my little brother will cope. I mustn't interfere though. So now I take my leave.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: That Long Little One?

* * *

It's been over one hundred years since I've last seen my brother. I know of many things in his life. Like the fact that he has five children and one very beautiful wife. I don't spy on him at all I just watch to make he's okay when I pass through where he's living. I get hits on my shield when I'm near him. That's only reasonable because three of his family members have gifts. Edward, who worked for him, was his first family member and he's a mind reader. Alice and Jasper the other two with gifts found Carlisle in a very odd way. Alice had a vision of meeting them and then she found Jasper. Jaspers and empath and has an amazing story behind his skills. I was there I saw it all. He was a big role in Maria's domination in the Southern wars. I liked to stick down there.

Right now I'm thinking about taking a vacation to Forks, Washington. My vacation will be to one of our many homes on the outskirts of town. I also must visit my library in the basement of the one away from the wolves boarder. I need to know something very important about my brother's and my own research, conducted over a century ago. It important for the races to co-exist. I'm on a plane when I call Carlisle on his private phone. I get his voicemail.

"Little one! I've had a break through. Do you remember the book that was missing pages? Well I found them in the castle. Call me back it's important." I sigh shutting my phone. After half an hour my phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Hello Isabella speaking." I say softly into the line.

"Bells what was your break through." He says worried.

"Brother it's nice to hear your voice. Okay well I found the missing pages as said but I need the book. They are out of order. Can you bring it to our small home inside the town of Forks?" I ask while receiving glares from the flight attendant.

"Bells thanks for telling me your coming this time. Last time you scared the living day lights out of me. Okay I'll drop it off in three hours." I smile and laugh.

"Can you possibly make that trip in one hour. I'm landing in Seattle and I have a Porsche. Plus my furniture is already there compliments of the Volturi." I can hear him sigh on the other end of the line. I can practically see him shaking his head at me.

"What are we going to do with you Bells. I'll be there but the family in getting back I must go before they get into hearing distance. Goodbye." He hangs up the phone as I hear people walking in.

I jump into my Porsche and drive towards the small town of Forks, Washington shielding my self and the Porsche from view. I weave in and out of traffic and soon hit the roads into Forks. I speed over to my house and into the garage. The door shuts behind me and I get out. After about half an hour there is a knock on the door. I open it smiling warmly.

"Sister." Carlisle says hugging me with a book wrapped securely in his hands.

"Brother dearest. I will return this later or just give it to one of your children in my own way. Probably Alice knowing that she can see the future but won't." I laugh and Carlisle chuckles.

"Alice is very upset that your cutting off her powers with your extra powerful shield. Really she's been complaining all day can you tone it down a bit." I smile softly and look around.

"I'll try come follow me brother." I say walking over to the stair steps and walking towards the basement. In the basement is a small library. I sit at a small desk and grab the papers. As I place them back into the book I understand them clearly.

"What is it?" Carlisle asks excited.

"I was right brother. There was a full race of us before. The humans were created after us. There was a full race of golden eyes. When the humans popped up the others meant no mind. They kept living. A small group of them however began to feed off of the humans. Thus creating a tear and a more angry group of vampires that destroyed the golden eyed lords taking over. A seer from the Volturi foresaw the golden eyed lords return through the Volturi family but he spoke it as the family of Volturi. They put him to death thinking he spoke lies to them all along. What if he was talking about us Carlisle the family of the Volturi. I tried to find some evidence of this but I couldn't until I met up with many of your friends. They all now drink animal blood. What my theory is, is that we were created to drink the blood of animals, but some deviated. This was not their fault they were curious. I believe however if we can get all the covens to drink animal blood and fight the instinct planted into their minds that it will no longer taste good to drink human blood. I'm a prime example. When I was a new born how many humans did I drain a day?" Carlisle looks at me and shakes his head.

"To many to remember." He looks down.

"Brother I can't physically consume human blood anymore after being on animal blood for about six centuries. Think about it. You were considered an adult when you couldn't consume human blood. That gives us a growth timeline! Wait if we have a growth time line then we have an explanation. My other theory Is that when reaching maturity it's the exact opposite as humans. What do human women do when they reach old age or maturity Carlisle?" Carlisle thinks for a moment before his eyes widen.

"They have menopause. Sop what your implying is that when female vampires reach around one hundred years of drinking animal blood they can reproduce." Carlisle smiles as I hug him.

"Exactly. Carlisle it never was my shield that kept my reproduction organs. They freeze and when we drink animal blood it naturally belongs in us letting us naturally reproduce!" I says looking through the text. I was right! Carlisle looks at me and we have huge goofy grin stretched across our faces. Our father's grin.

"I still say you look like mother Carlisle." I whisper after a few seconds.

"You still look like father." He says laughing whole heartedly.

"Would you like me to meet your family or not Carlisle this is up to you, not me anymore." I look down at the book playing with my fingers.

"I have an idea. We should through a get together with all the animal drinkers in two weeks and you should just show up and introduce your self s my sister." Carlisle says smiling.

"I'll invite everyone. I always had better manuscript than you anyway." I laugh and Carlisle does as well.

"I was more comfortable in my skin though sister dear." We both laugh at our immature banter.

"I missed you little brother." I smile as he stands.

"I should go Isabella and thank-you for masking your scent while I was here. Esme would be very curious as to why I was with another vampire without the family." I nod as he walks out.

"Carlisle wait!" I call. He stops and I kiss his cheek softly. "Please stay in touch after words. I've missed you so much little one. It's been almost one hundred years maybe a little over… wait it really was that long oh my. Well either way I missed you." I hug him quickly and he walks away. As soon as I hear the tires burning down the drive way I get to work on those invites.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Secret From You Brother

* * *

Two weeks after our discovery and it still shocks me. Today is the day of the gathering and I'm running late…purposely.

I walk onto the porch and hear a small girl whisper to Carlisle.

"I thought everyone was here Carlisle." She says softly even thought everyone can hear perfectly well.

"I have no clue. Why don't you go answer it while I go look over our guest list." I smile softly hearing the anguish in his voice. She walks slowly towards the door probably used to the human pace and flings it open. Their stood Alice the prophet.

"Hello may I ask who you are?" She says looking at me excitedly.

"My name is Isabella Cullen." I say and everyone turns to look at me. "I heard of the friendly gathering my little brother was having and thought I'd drop by to see how he was."

"Isabella how wonderful to see you again." Carlisle says hugging me swiftly.

"Little brother what a lovely family you have here. Hello again Jasper." I say shaking his hand.

"Miss Isabella how are you?" I smile softly.

"Fine it's good to see you out of the South. That really was no place for you anyway. How rude of me not to greet everyone else that I know as close personal friends. Hello to all, including the mind reader that I knew when he was merely a fourteen-year-old boy. Hello Edward." I smile and look at Carlisle.

"Don't ask." He says laughing softly as Alice pauses the music.

"Well we might as well tell them now little brother." I say smiling.

"I disagree it's not like I really know that much about your discovery Bells. You came up with most of it I supplied the medical parts." I laugh at his choosing of words.

" Well then we should give credit to our beloved Uncle then shouldn't we. Anyway to start with this may shock you but I must tell you everything for you to believe me. Take a seat." Everyone sits even Carlisle and I take the floor.

" You all should know from the start that Aro of the Volturi is our cousin. His blood father or our Uncle was a vampire of the golden eyed age. A matter of fact he was one of the first golden eyed lords. Years before many of our times, and even the humans, there was a race of all golden eyed vampires. They existed in peace because animal blood moved naturally through them. Human blood does not. There is a set books called The Golden Reasons it's about this time. I keep them and I've learned through great lengths that they created their race through reproduction. You are all thinking that vampires can't reproduce but it clearly states that they must reach an age of maturity. This maturity they speak of was told to me in a story by mother before she passed. She was a golden eyed one. She said that the age maturity was not a time exact means. I am a perfect example. My age of maturity was right after my one year mark after I saw a child get hurt from vampires.

A seer of the Volturi had a vision that the world would one day be ruled by such people again and that it would be the family of the Volturi to do so. This is not an easy task to accomplish but look at this family here. We are one society and how many of you can raise your hand and tell me that you don't thirst as often or that you are calmer?" Almost every one in the room raises there hand. "Exactly my point you are all young and haven't reach maturity yet. It's hard but if you have a reason like ours you can understand. How many of you had parents killed by vampires? Be truthful, I will pass no judgment, red eyes killed mine. They found that the only way to become a human drinking population was to kill off those who thought different and lure the weak minded to them. Soon enough they succeeded in that because the golden eyed one were having difficulty relinquishing the stress of the situation. The idea that human blood was good was pounded into so many of your minds yet as human children were you not taught that what feels good to you and what is are completely different things. Human blood reacts horribly in our system it tastes fantastic as we all know, but does it not make you angry and hateful towards those who are above you. It creates a power hungry person much like our dear cousin. While animal blood has a different effect. I read this in the book but found that part of the book was missing. I found that book in the walls of the powerhouse of our kind. They have power because we let them.

When you reach your maturity level you can sense those who won't relinquish power and those who will for the good of their kind. I believe in all of you. You are all adults but as blood drinking goes, there is only a few in this room even close to their maturity level. Carlisle and I being two of few that would have passed. This sounds crazy. I didn't believe it when I first figured it out about a century ago and yet now I know that it's right. Carlisle it's time we brought this world we know out of the shadows. We existed with the humans and we still do but we need to do what our parents could not. Mother gave me the books for a reason and I know what it is. I'm fulfilling that prophecy one way or another. Are you with me?" Everyone looks around and Carlisle stands beside me.

"I'm with you my sister. It's time that the secrets we loved to learn about came out. Aro was not meant to be like this Uncle would not enjoy it much." Esme stands beside Carlisle and then Alice stands.

"I can't see you succeeding in this Bella but I do know your right. I'm with you even if no one else is." I nod and look around the room.

"I'm in if Alice is." Jasper says standing as well.

"I guess I'll be in too since it is Bella and she is very smart." Edward says laughing, probably remembering how many times I proved him wrong when he was human.

"I'm in if we fail it will still be one hell of a good time either way!" Emmett yells loudly. Other covens stand and I smile.

"you always could bring people to understand you my sister." Carlisle says hugging me. Rosalie choose now to speak though.

"what about the safety of our families! We are going up against the Volturi guard for crying out loud!' I shake my head.

"The Volturi are a strong force but I've been in there forever and I know the guard better than Aro himself, they aren't one force they are three less powerful forces because they hate each other. I've seen everything that they do when Aro isn't around. I know all the secrets and the weak ones that hate it there. Alec being one of them. He was my best friend growing up. Jane came later so I call her a child. Alec pretends to like Jane because Aro wants them to be together because he has power. I don't want to put him out of power but if he doesn't change his ways I will do what ever it takes." Everyone agrees and begins talking. I pause for a long moment before saying something in a soft whisper.

"Caius goes down first and he's mine." I say walking out followed by Carlisle and someone else. I stop and look at the small water trickling over the large rocks.

"Isabella are you-" Carlisle asks but I stop him mid-sentence.

"Carlisle I made it quite clear that I would kill who ever killed our mother and father and I will as soon as we can take the Volturi down. I know Caius did it and I will kill him. I heard him speaking about it to Jane one day. She wasn't in on it but the child wished she was so she will die the same death." I know that it's not fair but anger and sadness have always been there I just had to be strong for Carlisle because I was all he had at the time. I held him when he cried after they died, I was the mother he missed.

"Bells, how long have you been feeling this way?" He asks hesitantly as the other person's foot steps fade away.

"Since the day they died but I had to be string for you Carlisle. You were young and you lost them. I had to be strong so I could help you. You helped though I'll never forget the day you asked if momma and dada were coming back and I couldn't answer you. You were seven and I was eight. I had to raise you Carlisle. I had to hold you when you cried. I love you very much though and never think any different." I look up at his face and see it is contorted in anguish.

"Bells I didn't know, I depended on you for so long I just couldn't see it-" I look at Carlisle and see that he's in real pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- What's Best For You

* * *

"Carlisle stop. I did it by chioce and I must suffer the consequences of my chioce. In my mind this was the best chioce because you grew up and started a family, and now your happy. You were all that mattered. Heck you still are and I would gladly give you a better life over having one myself. That's the option I chose and I'm going to stick by it." I look back at the water practically seeing his face contort in sadness.

"Bells I love you so much and I hate to see you in this pain." Carlisle says hugging my side. I rub his shoulder like used to when he was sad as a boy.

"You should go back inside you still have company." I say sadly. Carlisle nods and turns walking away. He turns as I do to look at me.

"Are you coming Bells?" He asks reminding me of the time we were at the park and he wanted to play with his friends. He turned and asked if I wanted to come I said no.

"No you go ahead I'll be inside in a while. " He nods slowly thinking about something. Carlisle turns and walks back inside the house. I turn jumping into the tree by the water just watching the people walk to their cars and leave headed for their hotels for the night.

"You know Isabella you and Carlisle act way different than what I remember from my two years of being with you." Edward says softly.

"That was but a show for the humans in all truth I sometimes wonder if he thought me his mother. Some things I could not do for him seeing as I was only a year older than him. I remember he would hold to the hem of my dress when we walked in public like he did with our mother. Do you remember your mother Edward?" I look at him softly.

"Faintly though I do remember that she was very kind and caring." I nod and look at him more closely.

"I'm not sure if I like you more with green eyes or golden because they both suite you well." He laughs softly and it comes our like velvet.

"All I've every seen was golden from you what color were your original eyes?" I laugh whole heartedly.

"Brown like my mother's before her change." I smile looking down.

"Do you look like her?" He asks softly.

"No not at all. Carlisle has her straight blonde hair and her high cheekbones. I look like my father mostly with my mother's small build. At time though I feel like my mother." He nods and looks up at the sky.

"why don't we go inside it's getting late plus Esme would like to speak with you." I nod standing from my position.

" You know Edward I remember our talks that were like this before you were changed. We sat under the moon and we talked about trivial things like art, literature, oh and music. That was the subject we spoke the most about. You were fairly good on the piano though." I say laughing out right. He made me feel like a child again. He always used to make me feel free and young.

"Well you should hear me play now!" I laugh and nod.

"I'll hold you to that!" I smile and see Carlisle looking at us from the window with a knowing smile on his face.

"You know that the clearest thing I remember about us is that I would sneak out and come to your window at night then you would scold me and tell me to get inside." I laughed out right. Edward laughed warmly and wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh yes I remember me telling you to get the hell inside or I would get Carlisle." I laugh and his fingers dance over my smooth skin.

"Oh yes I practically fell trying to jump through the window quickly that night." Edward laughs pulling me closer to him by accident.

We walk inside and sit down. For once I feel find being young again. I don't want to be the older more mature person for once.

"So Isabella-" Carlisle and I both stop her saying something at the same time.

"It's just Bella." I laugh again and Carlisle smiles hugely.

"Oh okay then. Well we were wondering if you would like to be part of our family?" I smile brightly and look to Carlisle he nods and I nod.

"I'd love to Esme if that truly alright with everyone." I look around and stop at Rosalie who begins to speak.

"Everyone doesn't want you here." She says glaring at me.

"Child I understand your decision but do not pass any type of attitude towards me because I will not leave you be again. Just ask Carlisle here how many times that didn't fly. I wouldn't exactly do what I did to the others because you are technically family now and well… yeah." I laugh at her face walking over to the window.

"Thank-you Isabella I've been waiting for that for forever!" Edward says laughing and hugging me swiftly.

"Edward?" I say when he doesn't put me down.

"Yeah?" He asks softly.

"Can you put me down please?" I ask embarrassed.

"Oh yeah sorry." I laugh like I did with my parents and Carlisle looks at me then walks away. Soon Everyone but Edward and I leave the room.

"Bella I missed you after I was created." I turn looking at him shocked.

"Why?" I ask shock evident in my voice.

" Bella you were important in my human life, why wouldn't I want to be near you in a life where I could live forever. You always were on my mind. When I first met you, you seemed broken even when you tried to hide it. You were very good at it but your eyes gave you away. I guess Carlisle saw them that way for so long he never noticed. When I woke up I asked about you, I wanted to know why you left me. Carlisle was so sad I decided not to ask then I saw the promise you made him make you. Why?" I look at Edward and see sadness in his beautiful eyes and lining his perfect face. I touch his cheek softly and look into his eyes.

"I had to do what was best for Carlisle he needed to learn to not be with me all the time." I look down and Edward ghosts my chin up forcing me to look at him.

"Bells what's best for you though?" I look at him shocked and confused because I didn't have an answer.

"I-I don't know Edward. I always thought that Carlisle was all I had that he came first but when I left and had a life without him I didn't know what to do. I tried to find you but I stopped when I found you were happy with my little brother." I look away and Edward sighs standing up. He knew I was shutting him out. I stand walking over to the back windows and watch the bright full moon. Carlisle stands beside me.

"Mother would always look at the moon and sometimes we would sit with her and ask her why. She said that she wondered if the little people on the moon looked down at Earth and wondered the same thing about it. She was very smart person in her own way and could tell you a lot of things, but her mind worked differently than others. You look like her but my personality is much like hers. Carlisle did you think of me as your mother after she passed?" I whisper dying to get an answer from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5- What About Us**

* * *

**Carlisle pauses shocked by my question.**

"**Bella…. I never remembered mother much and you acted so much like her I automatically depended on you because in that time you were all I had. I loved you as both my mother and my sister." Carlisle looks around but never as me.**

"**It's fine do not be ashamed you are a wonderful person and I guess my parenting skills aren't that bad because you have raised what three new born vampires. You are caring and loving and you have a family that loves you because you depended on me. That taught you that yes you have to let them grow and leave but they can depend on you even then." I kiss his forehead lightly and walk away. **

"**Thank-you sister." I nod and retire to my room for the night. I pull out the small notepad I have with songs written on it. I flip through the pages landing on a page I wrote at a young age.**

"**Used to dream of being a millionaire, without a careBut if I'm seeing my dreams you aren't there'cause it's overthat just wont be fairdarling,rather be a poor woman living on the street,no food to eat,cause i don't want no body if i have to it's overwhen you said goodbye!all at once...i had it allbutit doesn't mean anythingnow that you're gonefrom above seems i had it allbut it doesn't mean anythingsince you're gonenow i see myself through different eyes,it's no surprise!being alone will make you realizewhen it's over!all in love is fair I shoulda been there, I shoulda been there, I shoulda at once...i had it allbutit doesn't mean anythingnow that you're gonefrom above seems i had it allbut it doesn't mean anythingsince you're goneI know I pushed you awayWhat can I do that would save our loveTake these material thingsThey don't mean nothingIts you that I wantAll at once...I had it allBut it doesn't mean anythingNow that you're goneFrom above,Seems I had it allBut it doesn't mean anythingSince you're goneAll at once...I had it allBut it doesn't mean anythingNow that you're goneFrom above,Seems I had it allBut it doesn't mean anythingSince you're gone." I stop and look down at the paper. My ink was smudged and you could tell they were hand written. I wrote a lot about my family in here. My mother, my father, my uncle, my brother, all written about in one song or another. It did seem that I had it all with out them but nothing meant anything without my family. **

"**Bells?" Edward asks through my door.**

"**Yes? Oh come in Edward." He chuckles and looks at the old worn book in my hands.**

"**What's that?" He asks pointing to my book.**

"**My song book. What did you want?" I push my book back into my wooden box and lock it. I look up at Edward and he seems to be contemplating something.**

"**Well I was wondering if you would want to go to school with us?" I look at him and smile brightly.**

"**I'd love that, but I am not dealing with puppy dog boys so your are going to have to be my boyfriend!" I smile as he looks down shyly and runs his fingers through his hair. I stop him by grabbing his hand and holding it to where my heart would be.**

"**Edward. Listen don't be shy we will just be a less emotional couple and if things happen they happen it means nothing." Well to him maybe but I get this feeling like I'm being shocked by electricity Every time I touch him. Normally that wouldn't feel comfortable at all but it a nice feeling like all my nerves are going nuts.**

"**Oh-okay. Come on we better tell Esme to sign you up." Edward pulls my hand with his rushing us down stairs. I giggle as my socks hit the kitchen floor and slide form beneath me. I prepare for my butt to impact with the ground but it never does. I feel a chest rumble beneath me and then I hear Edwards velvety laugh.**

"**My a clumsy vampire how nice." I stand and smack his arm. I strut to my seat and sit down to speak with Esme. **

" **Edward are you coming?" I say looking at his shocked face.**

"**You hit me!" He wines.**

"**You laughed at me so I merely high-fived your arm." I smile and look at Esme.**

"**Yes dear?" Esme asks me softly.**

"**Well I was wondering if you could call the school for me and enroll me. I'd love to go plus I have a game plan so the guys don't get over excited about a new girl. Edward is going to date me." I smile and Esme looks at me and then at Edward.**

"**Okay but please Edward don't hurt any of the humans like you and Emmett did last time. Geeze you broke his jaw and nose." I laugh and look at Edward for an explanation.**

"**He touched Alice's ass so Em and I beat the hell out of him while Jasper held him down." I nod and stand thanking Esme.**

"**So how long has it been since you've been to school in the states." I smile and know he'll be shocked.**

"**A bit over two months Edward. I was actually going to school in New York for a while then I moved down to Texas for a while because of the wars. I came up here about a week ago so that makes it two months. Come on I need to find Alice and you're coming with." I smile pulling him up the steps.**

"**Yes Bella?" Alice says once I reach her door.**

"**I need clothing and I'm starting school tomorrow." I smile as Alice's face lights up in the biggest smile I've ever seen.**

"**Well then let's go I know this amazing store that we can shop at!" Alice pulls me and I grab Edwards arm and pull him with me.**

"**Why do I have to come!" He yells.**

"**Because it's Sunday and everyone will be at the mall because they work on Saturdays so we have to look like a couple! Duh Edward! For being one hundred you sure aren't smart!" I say once inside the car.**

"**Yeah Edward everyone is there on Sundays that why Rose and I shop on Saturdays." Alice adds for back up. I grin widely and touch his knee. **

"**Aw cheer up we will do something you want to do tonight okay." I smile as he does. His smile is contagious because I can't help but smile when he does. **

"**Fine but we are doing something even if you don't like it." I nod and turn around. Alice drives like I like to so we get there in no time.**

"**Come on Bella and Edward we have four hours to get you a full wardrobe!" I nod and walk after her grabbing Edwards hand. We walk by some humans and they seem to know Edward.**

"**Who are they?" I ask leaning closer to him.**

"**Lauren is the one glaring at you and Jessica is the one with tons of make-up gobbed onto her face. Angela is the one that is very quiet. Mike is the blonde boy and Tyler is the one staring at you drooling. Eric is the one that looks like he understands that we are dating." Edward says pointing them all out with his eyes. He wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him and walks away. I hear a high nasally voice. **

" **I bet they aren't even dating he probably just wants all the girls to stop asking him out" I laugh softly and Edward turns to me.**

" **Hey Edward look at me." I whisper. He turns to me and I kiss the corner of his mouth making it look like I kissed him.**

" **What was that for." He asks eyes soft.**

" **Fake proof. Don't worry though It only looked like I kissed you. I'm pretty good at that stuff. Carlisle and I did it when we met new vampires all the time so they wouldn't be all over us." I smile as Edward looks behind him quickly.**

" **Come on you two love birds we have shopping to do you can make out when we get home!" Alice practically yells. I hit her on the arm lightly.**

" **Alice not necessary." I scold her. She pushes us into a store and with in five minutes we are out the door with five bags of clothing. Edward is holding my hand tightly. **

" **Alice where to next. I say after about two hours we should stop for food because well we have to keep up appearances." Alice nods and we walk past the group again and into another store. This time we come out with a ton of bags in an hour. **

" **Alice really I think I have enough clothing!" I say in protest. **

" **Nope you still need clothing for dances and formal events for Carlisle's work." I nod and we walk towards the food court.**

" **Can we please sit down I'm beat?" I say with a quick wink towards Alice and Edward. Alice sighs and nods. **

" **Lets sit over here. I have to call Carlisle any way and tell him when we'll be home." they nod and look we end up sitting by the group of humans.**

" **I'm going to ask her out first." Mike says then stands walking over to our table.**

" **Hey I'm Mike and you are?" I look up and put on a face that says I don't really want to talk to you.**

"**Isabella." I state rather coldly.**

"**Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime maybe see a movie or something?" I look up and then away to Edward.**

"**Sorry.. Uh Mike, I have a boyfriend. You know Edward don't you?" He nods and Edward glares.**

"**Hello Mike I see you've met my beloved girl friend. Now if you would please leave her alone I'd be pretty pleased." Mike nods and Edward looks at me then laughs out loud. **

**Alice sits down and looks at me shocked.**

"**Bells I didn't know you could be so mean." she says then laughs I giggle softly and lean into Edwards side.**

"**You know neither did I." I reply sighing.**

" **You two look amazing together Bells are you sure you didn't date before?" Alice asks softly, much too quiet for the mere humans to hear. **

"**Yes I'm sure Alice I couldn't take that risk he was human." I say quickly. Edward nods and then looks at me shocked. I feel shock register in my mind but I speak slowly.**

"**We will talk later. One of the girls is coming this way." I whisper then look up out of the corner of my eyes.**

"**Hello Alice. How are you?" The quiet one asks.**

"**I'm very good Angela. Oh this is our new sister Isabella Swan she is also dating Edward. Carlisle adopted her two months ago but she couldn't travel down here from Alaska until now." Angela nods and then smiles at me.**

"**It's nice to meet you Isabella. Don't worry about my friends they are just a little snobby. They'll lighten up after a while. Have a nice day. " I nod and look away. **

" **Thank-you Alice I had fun today can we please go home?" She nods and holds up bags. I smile and we stand walking towards the doors. We get to the car and I get in the back with Edward. **

**Soon enough we arrive home and I stand walking towards the door. I look behind me and dart out the back. I hit the trees and boost my speed hoping to find somewhere secluded. **

**I stop just short of the boarder and sit on a high cliff. Looking up I see a beautiful sky. I remember my mother and sigh sadly. **

**After about five minutes I hop down and begin to hunt. All together I bagged two deer, and a mountain lioness. Mmmm. I rush back through the forest at top speed and as I hit the last of the trees I slow down only running at a regular speed. I stop at the stream and look at the girl in my reflection. She looked so sad and depressed. She was young yet her eyes were older then they seemed. The sadness that lay behind the sweet smile on her face was barely visible and I knew I was seeing the face I put on for Carlisle for all those years. **

"**Isabella you'll be fine." Edward says from beside me. I look up startled. **

"**When you come here, I didn't notice." I whisper almost silently. **

"**Bella… Why is it that when I look at you my mind can think of nothing other than you?" He asks softly. **

"**What?" I ask shocked by his question. **

"**I know why but I'm wondering if it's for the same reason as you. Come Esme wants us inside for a family meeting." I look up and jump over the creek running slightly faster than I should but I don't care. I stop when I'm sitting on the couch beside Alice. I hug her and watch as Edward comes in with a smirk. He sits on my other side and we watch as Esme walks in and takes a seat. **

"**Hello all. Okay so here's the rules for you all, Bella will be joining you in school and I want you to treat her like you family. Just stay with her and help her. Carlisle is very protective of his older sister and I guess he wanted me to relay that. You may be dismissed." I stand and tap Rosalie lightly on the shoulder. She stops and turns to my trying to hide her shock. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six: Realization **

* * *

"**Yes?" Rosalie asked softly possibly thinking of what I'm going to say.**

"**May I speak with you privately please?" I ask softly. She nods and follows me outside. I stop shortly and turn to her sitting down underneath and tree. She follows suit and I smile softly. **

" **When I first met you I didn't like you. You were strong minded, smart, and you liked to speak your opinion. You reminded me of someone that I tried not to think about. My mother, with the blonde hair, gold eyes, perfect figure, and even you mind. Carlisle doesn't remember her so I guess it didn't shock him. I do however feel that you are still having problem yet my almost discovery is helping you. I' terribly sorry but just know that I've seen many things happen in my family that Carlisle has not and if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here." I stand slowly and begin to walk away when she begins to talk. **

"**When I was human I wanted everything. I liked money and being rich. I was pretty and I knew it. I flaunted it even. I was the prettiest person in my town and I was supposed to marry the richest guy other than Edward Cullen, Royce. He was amazing and all I ever wanted until he and some of his friends beat me. They left me in an alley where Carlisle found me. He bit me and took me to his home. When I awoken I found that he wanted me to be the same thing to Edward that Esme was to him. He soon found that he was wrong. Edward showed no interest in me, so I paid no mind because he paid no interest in any other girls until well you came along. I had no idea about you or even that you and Edward had a previous relationship. When I saw the way his eyes lit up when he saw you during the party I was jealous. You also had what I did not, the ability to have children. I couldn't stand to see it. I'm truly sorry can we start over?" I nod softly and grin at her.**

"**I'd like that. You know I'm not as cold as I seem when I first meet someone I just don't like to show emotion and look weak." Rosalie looks at me swiftly and then has a glint in her eyes. **

"**As you friend Bella I suggest you tell Edward how you feel before he self destructs. He loves you more than anything in his world but he has no idea if you return his love. Alice and myself see that you do. Just tell him." Rosalie smiles and hugs me.**

" **Thank-you Rosalie." I whisper.**

"**Call me Rose, that what my friends call me." I nod and hug her again before she walks inside. I walk inside too and then wait for my first day of school. **

**As I got ready there was a knock on the door. I slipped my undershirt on and opened it swiftly. Alice danced in and then smiled at my outfit. I was wearing a simple pair of black skinny jeans with a black undershirt. On my bed was a black and white checked dress shirt with splashes of white on it. I slipped it over my head and slipped on my black converse. My hair was straightened and hung loosely around me. I smiled and let my self go natural trying to fit in with out make up but I'm not sure it is working. **

"**You'll be fine Bella." She says bubbly. I nod while for once my nerves begin to get the best of me. Shit my shield is slipping. **

"**Bella are you okay?" Jasper calls through the open door.**

"**Nope not at all. I hate school. Half the stuff in the history books are wrong anyway. Same with every other subject except for math. Plus the girls pick you apart and the guys treat you like a piece of new meat, and then the girl hate you more and-and-and I can't do this!" I exclaim as Jasper starts trying to calm me down. Edward comes in and sits beside me. He rubs soothing circles on my back and I lean into his side. **

**Carlisle walks in and bends down in front of me.**

"**Bells I've never seen you this flustered. Just take a deep breath, and control your self. Breath in and out." I do as he says and smile as my self calming and Jasper's waves of it calm me down swiftly. **

"**Thank-you. Okay I think I can do this. Now let's go before I change my mind. Carlisle do you have my schedule?" He hands me the paper and I slip it into my pocket. I sling my black draw string bad over my shoulders and walk towards the door with the rest of the Cullen family. Rose and Alice get in Esme's Honda, as Jasper and Emmett travel over to his huge jeep. Edward takes my hand pulling me towards a shinny Volvo. I sit in the passenger seat and he shuts my door, running over to his side and getting in. Edward's car purrs to life and we are soon flying towards the school. We pull in right on time. Edward walks over to my side of the door and lets me out. Emmett and Jasper do the same for Alice and Rose. All eyes were on me as I stepped out of the car. Edward had my bag slung over his shoulder and his books in his hand that wasn't wrapped securely around my waist. I leaned into him for comfort from all the evil eyes directed towards us. **

**That when I heard it. **

"**I bet he's only acting with her to make everyone think he isn't gay." I look at Edward and laugh loudly letting my voice carry. **

"**They think you're gay." I whisper very quickly in his ear.**

"**Oh shut up Bells." I smile and kiss his cheek. **

"**Sure gay boy. Awe don't look at me like that you know I love you the most." I say like I used to when I was a teenager. I smile and realize that it's true. **

"**Sure you do." Edward says joking as his brother's and sister join us. I smile and look at all of them looking for an answer to my unanswered question. **

"**Yes Bella they do think that, well the guys at least and most of the girls he's turned down." Alice says linking her arm through my free one. **

"**Yeah but once you and him act like a couple at lunch you'll be fine." Rose adds with a smile as Emmett throws his arm over her shoulder. **

"**Yep just nothing that could be considered PG13 Edward since you're such a prude." I look at him and raise an eyebrow. I drop my shield.**

_**Hmm a virgin vampire Edward, just think what I could do with him!**_

**Edward looks at me shocked and I giggle. **

"**Relax Jr. You'll be fine it won't hurt too much." I grin evilly and look at him.**

"**You'll seriously be the death of me by the end of this year Bella." Edward says pulling me tighter to him. **

"**Then this must drive you insane." I say placing butterfly kisses on his jaw as we walk.**

"**More than you know." He mumble very lowly in my ear causing me to shiver. **

"**Come on you two we are going to be late!" Alice calls. I smile genuinely and walk towards the school with Edward at my side. I feel like a teenager again and I don't mind. I think it's time I was actually a teenager and not the mother. Maybe I need to have my childhood now with Edward. I need my crazy, emotional teenage years with a boyfriend that I love dearly and that I'll marry after high school, I have a feeling that boyfriend will be Edward. **

**We take our seat in class and I smile softly. I look at my notebook and begin to doodle.**

"**Bells?" I look up at Edward out of the corner of my eye.**

"**Yes Edward?" I whisper back quickly.**

" **Are you bored yet?" He asks touching my arms softly.**

"**Ungodly so." I whisper back then turn towards the front of the class room. He didn't want to say that to me. He wanted to say something else, but now wasn't the time or he was scared. I sigh and look away out the window. **

**The first half of the school day passes relatively quickly and soon I am walking towards the lunch room. Edward's arm is wrapped around me and my head is slide against his chest.**

"**Edward I'm scared of what Emmett and Rose have planned. Are they sneaky? I know Alice is." I say almost like a small child.**

"**Well Emmett is but Rose I'm not sure of but if she really wants something she'll get it. Her mind is very one track." He replies looking at me. Edward kisses my forehead. "By the way Emmett will not find out about that night when you were human. Am I clear?" I say looking at him quickly. He smiles, well more like grins, at me then turn away.**

"**I don't think so Bells he'll have to find out sooner or later." Edward says looking down at me with a glint of something in his eyes.**

"**Don't you dare Edward!" I yell slapping his arm.**

"**Fine I won't." He says smiling then gently kissing my forehead.**

"**Good, I'm surprised you remember that night, how well?" I ask him tilting my head to the side.**

" **Very well actually, it was one of the best nights of my human life Bella and I'd love to get together again." He whispers the last part softly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. We walk into the lunch room and get in the long line of people waiting to get their food.**

" **Ugh this is taking forever, I'm about to just not eat!" I say annoyed." I look at Jasper and see he looks in some kind of emotional pain and Alice is trying to help him.**

" **Edward what is he thinking?" I ask quickly.**

"**He's trying to keep control and he's also trying to keep sane from all the emotion coming off of you." I look at Jasper and he nods softly looking at me sadly. I sigh and fine my center. I slowly look at Jasper and try and fine the line connecting all the emotions to his body. I see it and through a smooth thin shield up around him cutting off his power. **

"**Your welcome Jasper." I whisper hoping he heard me. Jasper smiles and hugs Alice's small body to him swiftly. You know I love Carlisle's family and I think they are starting to except me, I guess. I grab my tray and walk slowly to my seat. **

**Memories of the night with Edward replay in my mind quickly. I look at my hand where the first kiss of that night was placed then at my stomach where the last one was placed. Edward smiles softly reading my thoughts. Damn it! Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!**

**Edward chuckles under his breath and I hit him.**

"**Eddie boy what in the prunes name are you thinking about?" Emmett says quietly.**

"**Oh something Bella is being mean about and not telling you." Edward says grinning evilly at me.**

" **You aren't telling me, your biggest and bestest brother something Bella?" I nod slowly at Emmett's mean **

"**Yes?" I whispers.**

"**Spill." Emmet says grinning like a maniac. **

"**Well Edward kind of- sort of isn't, well, a, hmmm, prude?" I ask.**

"**What the fuck are you talking about Eddie told us he was never laid!" Emmet yell whispers.**

"**Well I lied because you didn't know about the girl at the damn time, but Carlisle doesn't know either." Edward says deep in thought before turning to me. "Unless you told him." I gasp.**

"**Oh hell no Carlisle would have my ass for that one. You were a human for damns sake I could have killed you. Fuck no Carlisle doesn't know, he'd have skinned me alive. Edward he doesn't know about half the shit we did, he wasn't ever home when you were over or he would have heard. You think I'm that damn stupid?" I sigh and look at the other Cullen's who's faces are shocked and surprised.**

"**Guys is it really that hard to believe that I got laid?" Emmett nods his head speechless. **

"**Gahhhhh! Emmett okay listen carefully, I fucked your damn brother geeze you are a damn idiot." I say quickly. Alice just bursts out laughing and Rose looks at me shocked. Jasper laughs along with Alice and Edward looks at me almost in a trance. Emmett's face goes completely blank.**

"**Prove it!" He challenges after few minutes. **

"**Gahh, hmm, that is pretty hard, wait I can show you the meadow I preserved it, I guess from the natural elements, aside from fire." I nod and look at them.**

"**Anyone up for a small little trip to Paris, France. Oh then we can stop in and see my dear cousin Aro!" I say smiling broadly.**

" **First you have to kiss him." Emmet says loudly, a bit too loud, because everyone turns and looks at us. I groan in annoyance and take his face roughly in my hands and his him fiercely. Edward pulls me too him in a quick automatic response. I sigh into his mouth and remember that night god Edward is going to be my damn death!**

"**Okay okay you two you proved a point." Rose says laughing loudly.**

"**Oh and by the Emmett pay back is the biggest bitch in the world and she is after you." I glare at him stand take Edward's hand and pull him along with me. I needed to get something off of my chest and not even Edward knows it. Damn it. He really didn't know this but he was going to and I was going to tell him. **

"**Edward we need to talk before we go to the meadow. Listen Carlisle and I had a little sister that Uncle Mark turned first. She was sixteen and Carlisle and I are eighteen. Her name is Kristen Cullen and she is very close to me. She doesn't know about the baby thing and it scares me what she'll do, she's a bit wild. Also I want to get something else off my chest, I'm-"**

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS! SORRY! GOT ANY STORY IDEAS JUST TELL ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

"I believed we've said to much sister!" Carcar cries worried. I laugh and touch Edward's shoulder.

"They are all just thinking and letting things set in love." I smile and lean against him casually. Perfection, no more secrets except a few, like my future and Carcar's future and Krissy's future. Carp. There are a million more secrets.

* * *

Chapter 8- one or two more secrets

* * *

"Bella are you okay dear?" Esme asks, she really is a motherly figure.

"Peachy." I whisper going back to my thoughts.

" Bells, did you not tell us something, because you always get the look before you tell us something." Krissy says softly touching my face.

" No I'm just thinking… about mom." I say turning into Edwards chest and closing my eyes wishing for a sleep that will never come. I only wish.

"Bella love are you okay." I sigh and look at everyone, they look back expectantly.

"I have to tell you all something after we get their and I talk to Krissy and Carcar. I'm sorry. Stop the car please Monroe." He stops the car I stand and get out hit the side one and run off towards our castle. My mind wanders severely until I finally stop outside of our home. I sigh and jump up onto my balcony. The lights turn on as I enter the room.

"Bella are you going to tell them?" Aro says from my bed.

"I must mustn't I?" I whisper putting my head into my hands.

"Yes you must my dear cousin because we are to rule the Volturi with our mates by our side for eternity." Aro says. I sigh knowing that I must truly leave my family behind.

"I will not put my Edward through that Aro I wish to just rule alone." I say talking to him full out.

"But the law clearly states that the eldest daughter and the Eldest son would rule together with their mates. You are the oldest." I sigh holding out my hand.

"I want to see the law right now Aro." I whisper tired. He takes it out and I run quickly to me study locking the door and pulling closed the secret passage. I sit at my large wooden desk and read over it slowly looking at the last part. I stop and reread a couple of times.

"ARO you idiot it doesn't say the oldest it says the youngest! Mother's handwriting always looked different than what it was. My god you are supposed to rule with Krissy and I'm supposed to stay with Carlisle and rule the world you cannot. You two will change it over in your area and we will persuade those who don't. It say the Oldest daughter and the youngest son shall rule those who appose and the youngest daughter and oldest son shall rule those to be ruled. IO knew you and Krissy worked better than you and I. I work better with Carcar than with you and Carcar works better with me than Krissy. I can tell them good news now thank-you cousin!" I kiss his cheek and run out through the doors.

"Lock up when you leave!" I call rushing through the house. I run into my room and change into a black shirt and a red blouse. I slip on a pair of flats and hurry to meet my family. I shield Aro's scent and my secret pass.

"Good morning Meredith." I say as the servant bows for me. Meredith has worked for my family since she was a newborn. That was however almost three though sand years ago. Yes I know right!

"Hello Miss Cullen." I stand and wait for my family. Carcar opens the door. I dance up to him and hg him along with Krissy I hug everyone else and then Edward walks in last I jump into his arms and wraps my arms and legs around him. He spins me around.

"Hello love." He whispers softly into my ear before kissing the skin right below my earlobe.

"Carcar I have such good news you are going to be so happy as are you Krissy!" I sigh skipping up to each over them and pulling them towards the dining hall.

"Isabella would you calm down and please tell us what is going on!" Carcar says amused.

"Aro got the law wrong! He got it wrong. The oldest son and the youngest daughter not the oldest son and daughter! Carcar we are ruling together and Krissy you get to rule with Aro!" I laugh and dance with my siblings. I stop and grin widely flashing back to the past.

My mother way lying on the ground my hand in hers.

"Bella you have it all wrong, in time the truth will find you and I pass my duties unto you. Be brave and it will all work out, watch…(Cough) Car for me he's fragile." She then passed away and I cried then stood.

I come back to the present.

"Mom was right. Carcar I finally figured out mommy's final puzzle. I figured it out!" I dance around and giggle hugging them both in bone crushing hugs!

"Bella deep breath dear." Esme says coming in form outside the door, everyone follows behind her. I sigh and take a very deep breath finding mother in my. I feel my hair fall form the loose pony tail and then mother's pendant flickers in my mind. I touch it.

'It's in my room young one, the room here. Go into it the key is in your study in your favorite book, the one you haven't read.' I hear in a faint whisper. I take off on my way to my study. I fly over the shelves and then fly to my bed room and look at the book I had gotten for my birthday just before mother died I open it to find a small key pushed into the cover. I gently take it out and run towards the door running past my family on the way there. I stop at the door and breath in her scent as strong as the day she died.

"Bella you have the key?" Carcar asks coldly.

"I always have but I didn't know." I whisper placing it in the door. I turn the lock and the door creaks opens, a full blast of my mother hits me.

"She smells like you and Carlisle mixed Bella." Esme says and I nod softly and walk slowly over to her music box. My finger run themselves over the small box touching each small jewel and then I open it as the music plays everyone backs out except for Krissy and Carcar I dance towards her closet and open it slowly touching the silk of her dresses. I dance over to her jewelry box and open it pulling out the small black chained red pendant/ It was a huge circular blood pendant with black chains holding it up. I plac eit around my neck and then take Carcar's ring out. It was gold with seven rubies surrounded by diamonds. Krissy's bracelet was next, it was gold with deep red rubies in each link and four diamonds around each ruby. My crown was sitting near the back between Carcar's and Krissy's. It was silver with a sun in the middle with rubies encrusted into each and every swirl. Carcar's was circular goldish silver with rubies and a blue gem on each peg over the crown. Krissy's tiara was gold with yellow diamonds all around it, in the design of the yellow diamonds were red ones. There was a red rose in the middle of the tiara. I turn and walk out of the room the pendant hitting my chest with every step. I walked into the kitchen and all the employees stand up strait and tall.

"I want you to call every last relative of the Cullen family and tell them that the law is fulfilled, there is a ball in two fortnights and the Cullen family descendants will rule again. It starts at seven so I'm saying blood wine of one variety, Aro well Shh he drinks it too. On run along. Thank-you!" I turn briskly and walk out to meet with Alice.

"ALICE!! Can I have some help setting up for a party tonight?" I yell out loudly, Alice, Rose, Esme, and Krissy are standing at my feet within the seconds.

"Is it time for the party?" I smile and nod.

"How long do we have?" Rose asks looking around.

"We have twenty eight days to have the entire house ready for I'd say about one to two hundred vampires. I have a little help though." I hold up one finger.

Dialing Aro's number quickly and Jane answers.

"Yes Isabella?" She says brightly.

"Oh well Jane dear I"d like to speak to my cousin." I say softly.

"Okay!" I smile and wait.

"Yes Isabella." I sigh and he laughs softly.

"Well I need your guard. We have the ruling ball coming up in twenty eight days and I need the best linen and bedding for I'd say at most to cover every room in the Cullen castle aside form our mother and father's rooms. Please Ar?" I wine the last part.

"Fine but you are in way over your head so we as a whole including the wives will be coming my dear cousin." I giggle and turn to them telling them to start.

"Okay Ar you are due in like a day I have five people on it already but well we do need everything to be up to Cullen family standards you know. Thank you and see you soon Ciao." I kiss into the phone and run to my study following the girls. We get one the computer and type up a list of all the rooms.

"How many rooms do we have?" Krissy asks.

"Hmm I think there is a map of our castle with everything written down in the lineage book right over there Krissy." I say softly. She opens it and reads off loudly.

"Three hundred and fifty four bedrooms with walk in closets and the five master suits for the Royal family plus a west wing for the staff and an east wing of master bedrooms for the Royal families friends." I smile and write it down.

"We need linen for I'd say a week and then pillows three for each bed, we also need every room cleaned spotless, along with every study aside from mother and father's rooms which Carlisle and I will be staying in. Carcar I get mother's room since we will be taking over this castle for the time being so we are close to Krissy and Aro." I call loudly.

"Okay so we need 2478 sets of bed linens, 1062 pillows, 89 sets of cleaning supplies, the ball room must be cleaned spotless oh and we only have twenty eight days. Alice, you, Emse, and Rose need to find gowns and send out emails to every vampire that they cannot wear red because that my dear would be the Royal family's crest color. Thank-you I must go find the right dress and you need two for the dance the next night and the Christening Ceremony the first night. Come now Krissy mother's room awaits, as do her dresses dear!" I call walking out touching my pendant lightly thinking of mother.

"Bella do we really have dresses from mother?" I nod softly, turning the corner to my newest room in our castle. I open the doors and smell our mother, a vampire should stays in the places they spent most of their time. Carlisle is closest to father so he gets his room, Carcar didn't really have a father so he stayed close to mother and I was very close with father so I stay with mother now. Mother wore hear pendant and was always in her room or study so I stay in those places. I slid open the door and open her closet pushing the silk dresses out of the way. I come across our four dresses and smile as I hand Krissy her's. Her first dress was bright red and fell to the floor with an empire waist. It had a deep v-neck cut and had the puffed sleeve like she liked.

Her second dress was silk and velvet. The first layer was red silk with black velvet swirls all over it the out side was like a coat and it was definitely vintage. I tied in the front by the breast with black leather and the sleeves were red silk sewn to the velvet. It was beautiful.

"Wow which one is first?" Krissy asks softly.

" The plain one was are both wearing black and red ones at the dance the next night." I smile and leave the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

"Wow which one is first?" Krissy asks softly.

" The plain one was are both wearing black and red ones at the dance the next night." I smile and leave the room.

* * *

Chapter 9- My Crowning moments

* * *

I opened the doors to the ball slowly and peeked in. My red gown is flowing around me softly. I sigh clutching my pendant.

"Carcar you go first please." I whisper to my brother. He nods and walks in wearing his blood red button up shirt and black slacks. His ruby ring is on his finger. It glitters against his skin and he smiles before taking his seat on his thrown beside Aro who is wearing a red button up shirt and a red ring. I pull the hem of my red dress up, touch my hand to my pendant, and walk out slowly my black hells invisible to their eyes. A small smile graces my face as my family sees me. I smile and sit in my thrown then remove my hand from my pendant. My thrown is in the middle with Carcar's because we are the oldest.

Krissy walks in slowly with her scarlet dress flowing around her. She looks beautiful. I smile and watch as her ruby bracelet shines as she takes her seat as well. I clear my throat and everyone looks. I stands silently and look over all these people.

"As many of you already know my name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I'm a rightful born of Renee and Charlie Cullen. My family and I are born to rule the golden eyed age to come. You all believe that Aro is power hungry as we have told you many times before but my dear vampires he has been like us for years a secret well kept with in the ranks of the Volturi castle. Tomorrow is the crowning day. I have waited and dreaded this day for centuries six to be exact. I have never wanted something not to happen and to happen so much. I was to pick my spot as ruler and I chose not to rule Volterra and for Aro and Krissy to rule I can however change any time I please. For now my brother and I will live like we do. Now I'm sorry for my speech but you were all invited for a party tonight and a party you shall have. Notes mark the doors to your private rooms, each person here has one, mates have one together. I do ask you to stay away from the families wing however due to certain things that aren't meant for your ears. If it is a state of emergency then you may come to y bedroom, you will distinct the smell of my mother when you find the room. Now let us dance1" I smile softly and the music begins to play. Carcar leads Esme to the dance floor and Aro leads his mate to the dance floor. Krissy and I look at each other and sigh.

A young vampire boy walks up and asks Krissy to dance they will be mates no doubt she's defiantly not as wild as I remember. I try to find Edward. I walk out of the room to find a girl vampires on him and kissing him heatedly. I clear my throat loudly and strawberry blonde hair spins and then the face of Tanya Denali comes to my mind. I sigh and rub my temples quickly.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you found and room Ms. Denali and Mr. Cullen. Thank-you." I say turning brusquely and walking into the meeting room. I take Carlisle's hand before dragging him, Aro, and Krissy outside to our gardens.

"Issy what is going on dear?" Aro asks softly.

"I've changed my mind family I must now decide where I belong, meet my in my private gardens tomorrow before the ball, high noon. Thank-you. I'm retiring to my room for the night do not bother me." I sigh and turn walking away. I jump onto my balcony and call for a guard member.

"Hello little Anny, could you guard my door and let no one in please and thank-you dear." I kiss her forehead and walk into my room. Sitting heavily on my bed my hands find there way to my head rubbing softly up and down. I do not think I could handle being around the love of my very long existence and know that he loves Ms. Denali. I also have very little desire to enforce laws. I sigh and run my hands through my hair before turning on my music and blaring it loudly. I plop on my bed and scream into my pillow like an annoyed teenager.

"Ms. Isabella your brother would like to see you?" I yell a simple go away and Carlisle stands there for a moment then leaves. I walk into my mothers private study and sit in the middle pulling me knees up to my chest and wrapping my slender arms around them. I lie my head on my hands and think of her all over my Edward. I rub my head and sigh knowing that I have made my decision. I sigh and stand jumping out of the window. I run to our mother's stable where I have a horse that I was training. I smile and softly pet her back. I call my baby midnight. Her black coat glistens like stars. I smile and hop on her back riding side saddle. I lead her out before riding regularly through the woods at full speed. I stop in the middle of the night and walk her back as the sun is rising. I walk to the garden and pick a rose placing it in my hair softly. My family comes up slowly.

"Krissy we are switching spots, you are with Carcar and I'm with Ar." I say before promptly turning and away from them. I turn into moms study and lock the door. Shifting around I find my mothers diary. I read through it slowly never leaving her study all day. Venom tears well up in my eyes and I let my head fall into my hands. Krissy knocks on the door and I moan for her to go away. She picks the lock and walks in.

"No it's time for me to be the mom Issy. Tell me what's up." I sigh letting my head fall to my knees again.

" It's Edward. He's In love with Tanya Denali. I saw them last night kissing and like really kissing. They looked like at any moment they'd be having sex. It hurt Krissy. I don't know why but it does. I love him I guess it's just hard because I want to stay with my family but I know that my not being happy is not a good thing. I don't know what to do." Krissy nods and runs her hand through my hair.

"Go off on your own and figure it out, we all need time and we do have a ton of it I mean centuries of time, we have all eternity really." I nod and kiss her cheeks softly before she stands and walks away to get ready for the crowning ceremony. I sigh before slipping on my dress. I stand and watch as Aro walks out and stands in front of Caius. Caius places a large red velvet kinds crown with large red rubies on his head. Marcus places a thin red cloak with a silver lining on the outside.

Carlisle walks out next and Caius places a gold crown on his head with large red rubies on each tall gold point. Marcus places a red velvet cloak around him and he and Aro take their seats. A seat open between them and one open beside Carlisle.

Krissy walks over in a vibrant red and black dress from the medieval ages. Black swirls flew across the red and she walks out her hair braided like mine on the sides and curled at the back. Caius places her red and yellow stoned gold crown on her head, and Marcus ties a red velvet cloak around her my cloak is different because over all I have the most say because I'm the oldest.

I pull up my deep blood red medieval ages dress with light gold patterns flying around it by the black side and walk out. Caius places the red stoned silver crown with a ruby sun in the middle on my head softly as Marcus places the blood red silk cloak around my slim shoulders. I take my seat beside Aro and Krissy takes her seat beside Carlisle.

" We present the rulers of the New Golden Age!" Marcus announces. I look around and don't see Edward. I look up and force a smile onto my face. "Living around will be Carlisle Cullen and Krissy Cullen. Ruling the Volturi will be Aro Volturi nad Isabella Cullen." He continues.

"Do you promise to rule with integrity and truth, to be great leaders and do what is best for our population?" Caius says swiftly. He looks at us all Aro starts.

"I Aro Volturi promise to rule with integrity and honesty and do what is best for the greater good of our population." I smile softly.

"I, Isabella Cullen, swear also to do just what my cousin does." I say softly.

"I, Carlisle Cullen, swear to do just the same." Carlisle swears.

"I, Krissy Cullen, swear to do what my family has promised." Krissy swears, everyone claps and we begin our celebration. I stand and sneak away. I hit the wall of our castle by mothers grave and fall to my knees in front of it.

" You made me who I am, you made me believe in my self when I was scared that nothing would turn out right. You brush my hair out and braided it when I could not. I relied on you, you did it alone with out daddy by your side for a while, how did you push away your sadness and live for us, to make us who we are supposed to be? I need to know, I need guidance, I need my mother." I whisper venom pooling around my eyes swiftly.

"Bella, are you okay sister?" Krissy whispers.

"Yes, I'm fine my dear little sister, just visiting mother, that's all." I say plucking a red rose from her garden and placing it on her grave before standing and brushing off my dress. I walk inside and filter through the room greeting people and talking about tings that I've learned over the years.

"Bella!" Demitri, Jane, Alec, Santiago, Heidi, and Felix yell grasping me in tight hugs.

"Hello all." I say softly to them.

"So you are staying with us?" They ask? I nod softly and they hug me again. My relationship with the Volturi guard has defiantly changed over the years, I'm very close with the six in front of me. Dem pulls me outside into the gardens.

"Isn't it beautiful out here?" I whisper softly.

"Yes but something is up with you Bella. You are hiding something from us." I sigh and rub my forehead.

"It's just a small inconvenience of being home again. We never returned here much after our mother's death. I just miss her." I whisper softly to him. He nods and hugs me before kissing me cheek nad walking away.

"Who was that Bella?" Edward asks coming out swiftly from the door.

"Demitri." I say nonchalantly.

"Bella is he your mate?" I sigh and turn around.

"That child is none of your concern." I reply before walking away from him. I walk inside and tap Felix on the shoulder before dancing around the room laughing with him loudly. He dips me and spins me towards Dem who steals my hands and begins to tango with me. I spin nad Alec catches me dancing a waltz with me. Jane and I both end up together and begin to Samba about the room. Heidi and I catch up and begin to pop lock and drop it laughing the whole time. I finally meet up with Santiago and we spin around the room laughing at each others jokes.

"I love you guys you make me so happy!" I cry hugging them at the end of the night. "Are you staying for the rest of the two weeks?" They nod and I giggle.

"What are you planning for us Bells?" they laugh as Edward and his family walk in slowly.

"Well you'll just have to see won't you guys. Well then I see you all have some things to plan. Oh and Felix, Heidi do not break the bed or you will pay for renovations to the wall I through Felix through and the clothing I burn in Heidi's closet." I giggle before turning hugging Carlisle and dancing out of the room.

"She seems genuinely happy." Carlisle comments sadness not very evident in his tone but definitely evident to me. I shake my head. They retire to their rooms and Carlisle to the garden. I walk out in a red and gold medieval ages dress. I stand beside Carcar.

"You know I love you right Carlisle?" I whisper.

"Yeah I guess but lately I feel as though I've let you down." I giggle and smile at him.

"You could never do that little one. I'm so proud of you never forget that. You've created something spectacular, you've created a family of people who care for you just as much as I do. I know you and I believe, even though I wish for the best for you always, I need to do what is best for me. I need to find something I've looked for, Carlisle I'm over six hundred years old and I still have no mate." I giggle as realization dawns on his face.

"I thought you and Edward would-" I hold up my hand.

"No he has Ms. Denali and I do not feel that way, sorry Carcar. Now I believe you wife is looking for you little one, run along." I whisper pushing him out the door.

"I can see through you too Bella. Come home when you're ready." He says as he walks away. I sigh and nod softly.

"Yes little one." I reply softly. The next few weeks were hard and soon everyone left and that left the Cullen's, myself, Aro, Caius, Marcus, and their six guard members that came along. As I watch the sun set on my final days here is find an odd sense of peace with in my small body. I know somehow no matter what that I will be okay.


End file.
